Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace
Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace ''(バルーンファイト：空のエース！Balloon Fight: Ace of the Skies! in Japan) is the second direct installment in the Balloon Fight series, developed by Amuza and Nintendo. It was released on the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U eShop on July 16, 2014 worldwide. It is a sequel to the 1985 game, Balloon Fight, and generally retains the same gameplay mechanics. However, there are numerous new modes of play, each adding something unique to the Balloon Fight series. ''Nintendo eShop Description Balloon Fight is back and bigger than ever! Take flight in 8 different modes including the high-flying Helium Fly or take it old-school with the classic Balloon Fight. With new modes, new items and new customization, everything's new in Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace! Gameplay The main gameplay elements of the original are retained, with the player flying through the sky on balloons. The player controls a Balloon Fighter, which will usually be their Mii, and can customize their balloons and clothes. The Balloon Fighter has two balloons attached to their helmet which enables them to fly around. Balloons represent the players life, meaning that if the player runs out of balloons they will lose. *Get hit by an enemy *Fall into the water *Get eaten by the fish near the surface of the water *Get hit by lightning *Get hit by one of the games items In total, there are eight modes of play each with their own gameplay. They consist of: the Balloon Fight mode where the goal is to defeat all the enemies on screen before they defeat you, Sky Races mode where the goal is to come first in fast-paced races, Game of Balloons where the goal is to win the most amount of minigames, Balloon Quest where the player goes across a side-scrolling world on a journey to stop Balord, the Balloon Trip mode where the goal is to avoid obstacles on a side-scrolling level, Helium Fly where the goal is to fly upwards without getting trapped and taken into the thunderclouds, World of Balloons where the goal is to complete tasks for people in the world and Balloonboards where you can compete in daily challenges and get ranked on a world leaderboard. Also in World of Balloons, the player is given their own home they can decorate with the credits they earn from completing tasks. In their home is the options and settings functions as well, including the customisation for character appearance and balloon type/colour. Items In the Balloon Fight, Sky Races and Balloon Quest mode, special items can appear to wreak havoc on your enemies. When an item box appears, the first player, or enemy, to run into the item box will get the item. There are currently an unconfirmed amount of items in the game. Modes In Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace, there are many different modes to play, each with their own different gameplay. There is a total of 8 different modes in the game which all are based around different gameplay features and mechanics to differentiate each of them. Some modes can be played with multiple players and some even have online functionality. Balloon Fight In Mode A, one or more players team up to defeat a waves of enemies that appear on the screen. Each player starts with three lives. In Mode B, it's a free for all brawl. Each Balloon Fighter attempts to pop all the other Balloon Fighter's balloons before their balloons are popped. The players balloons can get popped in numerous different ways, either by getting hit, falling into the water or getting eaten by the fish. The items in the game can be used in this mode. Enemies Sky Races One to four players race against computers, friends or online and try to come first. Tracks are set in 2D or 3D, and are always randomly generated and set in the Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Night portions from the Balloon Trip mode. The items in the game can be used in this mode. Game Of Balloons The Game Of Balloons mode is a collection of numerous different minigames that you and computers, friends or anyone online can compete in. There are a total of 20 minigames ranging from Free-For-All, 2 Vs 2 and 1 Vs 3 types of games. Minigames Balloon Quest Balord has sent his army of Duckees to bomb the world. Your balloon fighter has to make their way across the world to get to Balord's Lair and defeat him to stop his army. This mode functions like Balloon Trip except with levels. Levels Balloon Trip Similar to the Balloon Trip Breeze attraction from Nintendo Land, players use the GamePad screen to make a gust of wind which moves the player through the 2D side-scrolling stages. They will have to avoid obstacles on their way and use the stylus to create air gusts, as well as destorying the many things in your way. The mode cycles through days and times of day to mark you progress. After passing through a Morning, Afternoon, Evening and Night section, the player will progress to the next day. Enemies Helium Fly One-player is flying in a vertically scrolled stage and has to get as far as they can without reaching the bottom of the screen. To get to the bottom of the screen, the player either has to get caught under obstacles for a long enough time or simpy fail to press A which raises the players altitude. World Of Balloons The World Of Balloons mode features a 3D world for the first time in Balloon Fight. The player is given jobs to do in the world such as carrying a present from one person to the other or buying something for another person. The game is intergrated with Miiverse so anyone can post a mission for someone to complete for them. The player also receives a house in this mode that they can customise with the credits they earn from completing tasks. Credits can be spent at the many different shops across the world. In the house, the player can customise their Balloon Fighter, as well as access the settings and options of the game. Balloonboards Much like Challenge Mode in Rayman Legends, Balloonboards is a game where Daily Challenges are uploaded for anyone to compete in. The challenges range from "Make It As Far As You Can" to "Survive In The Hurricane". The better the score the player gets, the higher up the leaderboard they go. If a player is in the Top 10, their Nintendo Network ID is highlighted down the bottom of the screen. Gallery Balloon Fight Aerial Ace Logo1.jpg|The game's logo BFAA_eShopAppearance.png|Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace as it appears in the Wii U eShop BFAA_3DSeShopAppearance.png|Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace as it appears in the 3DS eShop Balloon Fighter (SSBN).png|The default male Balloon Fighter Female_Balloon_Fighter1.png|The default female Balloon Fighter References to other Games *Galaga: The enemy, Gullaga, is a mockup of the name galaga and they act like enemies from galaga. *Ice Climber: A mountain with what appears to be the Ice Climbers on it, can be seen in various modes. *Balloon Fight: The default Male Balloon Fighter is based on the original Balloon Fighter. Balloon Fight and Balloon Trip modes both appeared in this game. *Super Mario series: In the Balloon Quest level, 3-4: No Stop For Picnics, it is possible to see Princess Peach's Castle. A Toad House also appears on the map in World of Balloons. *Tomb Raider: Level 4-3 of Balloon Quest, known as Tomb Invader, is a reference to the series. *Star Fox Assault: The player will fly through the Orbital Gate, with it acting as an obstacle, if they reach high enough in the Helium Fly mode. *Mario Party 7: The minigame Balloonatics appears as an altered minigame in Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace. *Super Mario Galaxy: Numerous miscellaneous things from the game appear in the background of Helium Fly if the player goes high enough into space. A Gearmo constellation, Good Egg Galaxy and the Cosmet Observatory are some of the things seen. *Nintendo Land: Duckees are the common enemy that appeared in Balloon Trip Breeze. *Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: An exact replica of one the games levels appears in 2-2: Hail, Hail Go Away in Balloon Quest. *Mario Kart 8: The Super Horn originated from this game. Trivia *In the Wii U version of the game, a Wii Remote can join and help out in any of the single-player modes. *The default Balloon Fighters are based off of the original Balloon Fighter from Balloon Fight, and Alice from Balloon Kid, the sequel to Balloon Fight. *Various retro Nintendo games can be seen in an arcade window during the Balloon Quest level 1-1. They include Mario Bros, Donkey Kong, and strangely Rhythm Heaven. **A popular rumour went around after release, suggesting that the arcade could be entered and all the games seen through the window could be played in full form. This has never been confirmed, however. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Balloon Fight (series) Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:Action Games Category:Online Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels